gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EB-05s Schwalbe Graze
The EB-05S Schwalbe Graze is a custom mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics An upgraded version of the Graze's prototype, the Schwalbe Graze is a trial machine born during the Graze's development process with the goal of achieving both high output and mobility.G-Tekketsu Official MS Profile - EB-05S Schwalbe Graze (Mcgillis' Machine) Profile http://www.g-tekketsu.com/ms/05.phpHigh Grade 1/144 EB-5s Schwalbe Graze model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378290#p378290 Although the Schwalbe Graze uses the same frame as the Graze, its operational and cost aspects are not as good, thus it lost to Graze during the competition to be Gjallarhorn’s main MS. However, it was recognized as a commander type machine and deployed as such.1/100 EB-5s Schwalbe Graze model kit manual | Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=460#p380790 The high mobility aspect of the unit is achieved by adding boosters on the waists and shoulders. The additional shoulder boosters are known as the Flight Unit, it allows combat in the atmosphere within the planet's gravity, but it also makes the machine hard to control and places extra burden on the pilot. Like the normal Graze, the Schwalbe Graze also possesses retractable thrusters on the legs, which are stored within when not in use. This reduces the damage dealt to the machine when they are hit. Compared to the normal Graze which is focused more on versatility, the Schwalbe Graze has low stability during low output and this makes it necessary for the pilot to be skilled. Conversely however, the machine showcases its superior ability when its output is high as the intensity of the battle increases. As a Commander type unit, pilots of the Schwalbe Grazes are typically fixed, and the machine is customized to that pilot's preferences. This makes it easy for each machine's personality to stand out. One good example of this is the unit used by Gaelio Bauduin, which uses a purple color scheme and holds a dedicated lance in its right arm.G-Tekketsu Official MS Profile - EB-05S Schwalbe Graze (Gaelio's Machine) Profile http://www.g-tekketsu.com/ms/06.php However, the lance was not passed on when Gaelio transferred his Schwalbe Graze to Ein Dalton. The armaments of the regular Graze can also be equipped in addition to a variety of other specialized equipment sets. Armaments ;*Wire Claw :Mounted on the left forearm, it is a claw-like weapon that is shot out on a line. It is primarily used for restraining enemy mobile suits as well as for clinging to enemy vessels. When required, it can also serve as a makeshift shield to defend against other close combat weapon. ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :Same shooting weapon as the one used by the standard Graze. High accuracy, high utility value as the main or support weapon. :;*Short Rifle ::When required, the 120mm Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by removing the sensor equipped standard barrel. The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use in conjunction with the Battle Axe. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :Same close combat weapon as the one used by standard Graze. Because MS are protected by Nano Laminated Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. ;*Lance :Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze holds a dedicated lance in its right arm. The weapon is meant for anti-MS, anti-battleship combat and allows single point penetration of nano laminated armor. High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 box text | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 The lance is equipped with the short rifle for ranged combat. It is not passed on when Gaelio transferred his Schwalbe Graze to Ein Dalton. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flight Unit :High output propulsion unit that is equipped on the Schwalbe Graze's shoulders, it uses the same technology as the thrusters used on interplanetary battleships. Besides improving the suit's mobility, the flight unit also grants it the ability to fly on Earth. ;*Head Sphere Sensor :A spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. History Gallery HG Schwalbe Graze.jpg|HG McGillis's Schwalbe Graze 1-100 McGillis's Schwalbe Graze.jpg|1/100 McGillis's Schwalbe Graze untitled-5.jpg|Schwalbe Graze (McGillis Unit) vs Barbatos 635820841585904192-Gundam-Tekketsu-EP5-Gjallarhorn.jpg|Schwalbe Graze (Gaelio Unit) firing its thrusters Gundam-Iron-Blooded-Orphans-Ep-5-Img-0019.png|Schwalbe Graze (McGillis Unit) aiming its rifle ibo5graze.jpg|Schwalbe Graze (McGillis Unit) shooting Wire Claw Untitled-54.jpg|Schwalbe Graze (Gaelio Unit) close up Trivia *The name "Schwalbe" means "Swallow". *The suit's model number EB-'05S' may be a homage to both the MS-05B Zaku I (being based on a prototype machine) and MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (its high mobility). *Its appearance also shows a loose resemblance to MS-18E Kämpfer, another agile blue mobile suit. *Gaelio unit's Lance has some similarities to the Den'an Zon's Shot Lancer and Dark Hound's DODS Lancer. *The "EB" in EB-05S is a out-universe reference to its designer, Kanakate Ebikawa. The designation of some of the other mass production MS lines in the series also make reference to their respective real world designers. References External links